Dream Come True
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Pyrrha likes Jaune, Sora likes Pyrrha. Jaune is clueless, Pyrrha is clueless. But not for long. One-shot. (You know where the song came from)


Dream Come True

 **Requested by Keys of Fate**

 **Don't get me wrong I'm still an Arkos fan**

Sora watched as Pyrrha tried to get Jaune's attention, but as usual Jaune doesn't get it. He walks away from her after she asked him to study. Sora decided to step in. He knew she liked Jaune, so he kept his distance. Not anymore.

He walked up to Pyrrha. And placed a hand on her shoulder.

 _I've been watching you lately,_

 _Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy._

 _You'll never get that guy._

Pyrrha sighed at Sora's observation.

 _He don't see in you the things that I can see,_

 _The boy's clueless ain't meant to be,_

 _He don't see it I don't know why._

 _I've been spendin' time wonderin' why,_

 _Nothin' that I do can catch your eye._

 _Just can't capture your attention._

Pyrrha whirred to face Sora after his confession. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know what to say. So instead she held up a finger and ran out of the building, needing a moment to collect her thoughts.

 _Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,_

 _But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right._

 _Being close to you is my intention._

A little while later Pyrrha ran into Sora again. He offered her a flower as he continued his confession. And honestly Pyrrha was starting to like the attention.

 _I see more in you_

 _Than the rest of them do,_

 _And I'm not gonna let you fall._

 _I'll swallow my pride,_

 _Time after time,_

 _Cuz you're worth it all._

 _Whenever I think of you,_

 _And how I wish you only knew,_

 _You might be my dream come true._

 _But what do I have to do to make you notice me?_

 _I know that-_

 _You and I we would be alright,_

 _We could dance on the roof, we could light the night._

 _Gotta make you see me in that way._

Then Pyrrha looked towards Jaune who was training on the roof. Sora gently turned her to face him.

 _Why don't you,_

 _Forget about the dumb blond in white?_

 _he don't care about you and he's so uptight._

 _Let me put a smile on your face._

Pyrrha then ran off again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep trying on Jaune or go to Sora. She did like Sora, but she also liked Jaune. She didn't know who she should choose.

 _How I wish that you knew_

 _That I'm crazy for you._

 _When I'm with you, time just flies. (Time just flies.)_

 _I'll get you alone,_

 _Make you my own,_

 _It will be divine._

Pyrrha managed to go back to her room where she found a note from Sora. Asking her to meet him on the roof asking for an answer.

 _I can keep on waiting,_

 _Cause my heart I've been saving._

 _I think you're gonna figure it out:_

 _I'm the one for you and there's no one else._

 _Whenever I think of you,_

 _And how I wish you only knew,_

 _That you might be my dream come true._

 _But what do I have to do to make you my baby?_

Sora stood on the roof where Pyrrha arrived. He held out his hand.

 _Whenever I think of you,_

 _(Oh whenever I think of you)_

 _Only knew,_

 _(Oh how I wish you knew that I'm in love with you)_

 _Dream come true._

 _What do I have to do to make you notice..._

Pyrrha smiled and accepted it. Then the two began a small dance.

 _It's gonna be you for me and me for you,_

 _We're gonna shine a light and make a dream come true_

 _Gotta get it right while we got the time_

 _I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine,_

 _Come on, come on,_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on now baby._

 _What do I have to do to make you notice me?_

 _Me?_

 _Notice me?_

 _Notice me?_

Then the two invincible warriors stopped and shared a kiss under the shattered moon.

 **Why? Why did Pyrrha have to die? Why?**

 **I decided to go with one of the RWBY songs. I love them so much.**

 **Favorites**

 **1\. This life is mine**

 **2\. Armed and Ready**

 **3\. Ignite (Initial reaction: Jazz and rock…? I love it!)**

 **4\. Red Like Roses part 2**

 **5\. I Burn**


End file.
